The Forest of Devastation
by Senpai-Hibari-san
Summary: A barrier has shown up in the middle of Konoha's forest. What lies there and is it danger for the village?


**The Forest of Devastation**

**Chapter One**

**Trying to Get by**

**Sometimes life comes at one fast and there is no time for a reaction. Examples could be when ones love dies in thier arms as they were trying to get them help and they sat there helpless, even though they tried to have hope in thier eyes that everything would turn out okay in the end. Others can be when one loses the very thing that means the most to them, like a profession that they most desire. Sometimes people have troubles with there friends over unexpected fights over the stupidest things. But, no matter what happens in anyones life the world still goes on as if nothing happened, because techinally everyone is just a small part of something more.**

**In one particular part of the world lies a village that is hidden in a surrounding forest know as Konoha(The Village Hidden in the Leaves). In this village live many people and ninjas. The ninjas are trained for very elite missions that need to be carried out to help people with in the village, or to help thier allied nations. Though there are some mess ups from time to time and mostly that is normal for the ninja who had just graduated from the ninja academy and are the ones who start thier journy to becomming the best ninjas of thier generation. Some of the ninja this generation have some very interesting goals that they have set from themselves and go by thier nindo(ninja way), and no one will tell them other wise.**

**For example, ones name is Uzumaki Naruto a very huge knucklehead that has grown into quite a ninja, though still only a genin(Lower level ninja), doesn't mean he is not strong...rank means nothing. After all, he could take on one of the Sannin if he wanted...after all for 2 1/2 years he trained with the Toad Sage/Hermit, Master Jiraiya. Who in fact is one of the sannin. Though he can make some of the stupidest desions. But, his nindo in life is that he NEVER goes back on his word, and he has kept to that, and even when it seems that he can not keep the promise that he has made in the end someway somehow he knows that he will be able to do it. He also dreams of becomming Hokage, the strongest ninja in whole village of Konoha. The duty of a Hokage is to rule the Village and look after it, Naruto wanted this postion, because he wanted everyone to respect him because deep within this kind kuncklehead lies a demon known as the nine-tailed fox and it treatned the village about 15 years ago, but it was sealed inside of Naruto, though people do not look at the boy they see, they look at what is inside of him. Whats on the inside counts? Not in this case...people learned to look deeper and see there was a kind boy hidden behind the horrible monster that was cursed to rest inside him. Now, Naruto still has that goal in mind, and is working hard towards it.**

**The other ninja of this particlar generation all have thier motive for thier nindos as well.**

**X-X-X**

**The Sun shining brightly was the first sign of a beautiful day. A cool breeze had blown by, but it was nothing to bad after all it was nice to get a little cool while you were in the heat of the morning.**

**Looking into the distance towards a tree was Haruno Sakura, she was a great ninja that trained under the Sannin, Tsunade a medic-nin that had a very great amount of medical skills, the best of her time and now Sakura was becomming just as great as she is. Though, having the morning to herself was not very common for her. Usually Tsunade would have something planned for her to do. Weather it was simple or not she usually had something for her to do, though being an apretince of the Hokage probally was not always the greatest thing. But. for Sakura she was determinted to learn Medical jutsu so she could help Naruto when it was needed and to bring Sasuke home. Sighing at a day that again was probally not going to have Sasuke come home she turned and walked away. Heading back towards the Hokages office, was a great way for her to clear her mind and be able to...**

**"Sakura-chan!" **

**Well...that was going to be one way to clear her mind, but then of course Uzumaki had to show up. Taking a deep breath she turned around to see the hyperactive ones, blonde hair first and then his orange outfit. She gave a slight smile, but nothing that was out of the orindary after all she cared about Naruto and wasn't there to hurt his feelings, "Hey Naruto." Naruto looked at her and smiled, "How are you? I was just out about to see of Granny Tsunade got any news on the whereabouts of..." He stopped short in this sentece, he knew the mentioning of Sasukes name would not only upset him, but upset Sakura and he was not going to make her cry like she would ever time he was brought up.**

**Sakura looked at Naruto, "I understand what you mean...I think that might have been the reason I wanted to go see Tsunade-sama as well..." She gave a meloncoloy look, but tried to maintain herslef. She needed to be strong and if she was going to cry...well crying wasn't going to bring him back. She quickly cleared her eyes of every possible tear that may of been forming and looked back at Naruto. He had his head down thinking that it was because of him that his teammate was upset. He perked his head up and looked her way, "Sakura-chan...I'm sorry." Sakura smiled, "No need to say anything, after all we other things we have to think of as well...even though our top priorty is to being him back home." The hyper one smiled, "You're right Sakura-chan. Now let's go and see if Granny Tsunade has and information for us if not then maybe she has something for us to do." Sakura nodded and followed Naruto to the Hokages office.**

**X-X-X**

**"Now...the three of you I know it is short notice, but it is best if all of you go. Sorry that your "sensei" is not here, but he is acomping Kakashi in another mission at themoment." Tsunade had been given Team Gai a urget mission to check out a area in the Forest that had been surrounded by a invisible barrier, and hoping that with Neji's Byakugan they could find out what was causing it. Then with TenTen and Lee as backup if things got ugly, hopefully they wouldn't. After all the other teams were in Suna helping with a request that came from the Kazekage Gaara.**

**"I fully understand!" Lee looked at Tsunade and stood straight. He was probally the most excited out of the three, that is if even TenTen or Neji were excited. Tsunade turned to them once more, "Get there and get back in one piece." Once that was said Lee darted out of the office and then waited outside the door for TenTen and Neji. Upon them comming out he turned, "Ready?" TenTen nodded, but Neji turned and explained what they were going to have to do, "We had to appoach this with complete caution. After all, the only Tsunade told us was that the barrier has a arua that only few ninjas felt, that got close enough. Though it has a wave of energy that has caused the few who got close to faint and forget what they saw. I will use my Byakugan to see inside and then we need to find a way to break through. That's where I want you to come in Lee, if you hit it hard enough in a cetain spot where it's weak, then we might be able to get threw it. Then TenTen if there is anything that is opposing us, you know what to do. Alright everyone got it?" Lee nodded as well as TenTen. Then they headed off to go to the myseroius barrier in the Forest.**

**X-X-X**

**"Nothing..." Naruto sleched but then looked back at Tsunade. She gave him a smirk, "Though something you could do for me is organize this room a bit." Naruto gave a glare, "I would rather go a mouth...no a year...no forever without ramen then do that." Tsunade gave a smile, "Alright, well I got have that araged if you truly wanted me to have it done." The hyper one gave a scared look, "Nooo! Please do not take my precoius ramen away from me!" He then got on his hands and knees and looked at her, "I beg of you." Leaning back in her chair the Hokage and gave a slight chuckle, "I don't know I mean you don't want to help me..." Naruto jumped up, "Fine! I'll do it!" He then went over and began organizing some books on the slef, while slightly cursing under his breath. Sakura just looked at him and laughed. Looking over at her apretince in training she gave a sly look, "What are you laughing at? You are going to help him and then do some training for 4 hours with the bolders outside." Sakura's mouth dropped and she then turned and started to organize some medicine bottles. "There. That gets things done." She then took her hands and crossed her fingers and sat back. Hey if she didn't have to do anything then it was easier on her right? Shizune sighed. Well, at least Tsunade was taking care of missions, that was a plus right?**


End file.
